


Titanium

by Hawke



Series: Music video stories [1]
Category: Music - Fandom
Genre: Titanium, based on the video clip, david guetta, sia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawke/pseuds/Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based upon the music video for Titanium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium

The day it happened was a day like any other. I woke up, ate breakfast under my mother's watchful eye, carefully ignoring that the table was set for four, got dressed and was almost out the door when my mother appeared.  
"You be a good boy Caelan." She whispered, stroking my hair.  
"I'm not Caelan mum. Caelan's dead, remember? Im Dante." I looked searchingly at her face but there was no recognition in her eyes. I grabbed my bike and rode to school, trying to put my mother and her grief out of my mind.

 

I locked up my bike and meandered through the school building. Dovan High School was at best unremarkable and at worst boringly predictable. The girls gossiped about the footballers, the footballers showed off their muscles, the nerds muttered about advanced calculus and waveform theory, the hipsters squinted through wide lens black rimmed glasses. It was a very average, very boring school.  
And Dante hated it. He hated the fact his small, skinny frame was knocked around the hallway, he hated that he locker was between a guy who didn't understand what personal hygiene was and a girl who was constantly talking to her posse about the like ohmahgawd thing that had totally happened last night.  
"Hey asshole."  
And he hated Damian Chase, the football captain who'd had it in for him for years. I turned around.  
"Sorry Chase, did I leave my shirt in your mum's bedroom?"  
Admittedly Chase wouldn't hate me as much if it wasn't for my inability to keep the smart-arse sarcastic comments in my head.  
"You little dick-"  
"She wasn't calling it little last night." I interjected.  
Chase grabbed me by the throat, holding me against the locker so we were eye-to-eye. I tried kicking him in the shins but the pain on my neck and the fact i couldn't gain any force being almost a foot and a half off the ground.  
At that point, the bell rang. Chase glared at me before throwing me to the ground and storming off. 

 

It took me a few minutes to be able to breathe properly again. By then the second bell had gone and class had started. First up: double math. With the malicious Mrs Robinson and the psychotic Damian Chase.  
Fan-freakin-tastic.  
I tried to sneak into class but with the door at the front of the room near the blackboard it was a venture doomed to fail from the start.  
"What sort of time do you call this?"  
Mr Robinson was a huge man, and looked like he would be more comfortable as some sort of man-tank instead of the cruelest math teacher on the entire planet.  
"Sorry Mr Rob-"  
"Evidently Dante James believes himself better than us and thinks he knows everything in this class. Please enlighten us Mr James." Robinson handed over a piece of chalk and indicated to the board where there was a long list of integration questions. I looked at them and immediately realised I wasn't ever going to be able to answer any of them. Math was never one of my strengths. English? History? Those were subjects he could top (if he tried), but not math.  
I turned to Robinson.  
"I can't-"  
"Another failure. Just like your brother..." Robinson sighed theatrically and took back the chalk. I stalked to my seat at the back of the room, furious at his insinuations about Caelan.  
"I'm just surprised a bullet to the head killed him, thick skull like his should've been bulletproof."  
I didn't even have time to process it. Damian Chase had pushed me too far, and i felt an energy in my chest that strained to get free, and i was unable to contain it. When it faded from my eyes Chase was on the floor, bleeding everywhere with dark purple bruises forming on his throat. Everyone else had backed away. Even Robinson looked fearful, pressed up in the front corner across from the door.  
"What are you?" He breathed.  
I looked around, frantic before bolting outside. 

The hallways were less claustrophobic and i steadily made my way to the toilet. I splashed water on my face and recoiled in horror when i saw my face in the mirror. My hair was soaked from the water and hung around my head, but instead of deep red it was a pure white, my eyes had taken on the colour of my recently departed hair and glowed an eerie blood red. I stumbled backward and watched as both slowly dimmed back to their normal colours. I felt a sudden copper taste in my mouth and leaned forward to spit bloody saliva in the basin. I stumbled backward into a stall and sat on top of one of the toilets.

What had i done? I'd just wanted Chase to shut up and now he was probably bleeding out or something. A little part of me was happy to see Chase suffer, but the rest of my mind quenched that part. Maybe Robinson was right - What was I? For I certainly wasn't a who anymore. 

I was startled from my thoughts by the bell. But it wasn't the normal bell. It rang continuously. The lockdown bell. I laughed hysterically, it was because of me. I did it. They think I'm going to hurt other people. I bolted out of the toilets and back into the hallways. I started toward the bike racks and tried to ignore the fleeting faces of children peeking through classroom windows. 

I made it to the front of the school and fumbled unlocking my bike. Caelan's old bike. I pushed the negative thoughts out of my head as the sheriff's car pulled up on the other side of the school front. I glanced over and saw Mr Robinson frantically gesturing before all the blood drained from his face as he saw me. Sheriff Callager turned around to see what had made Robinson so pale and saw me. I saw him draw his weapon and yell at me and I had to get away. 

The energy came again and next thing I knew I was on my bike on the way home. I arrived home and ignored the fact that I had completed the 45 minute journey in less than five. I ran inside and prayed my mother wouldn't notice. She generally in Caelan's room when I was at school and odds were, thats where she was now. I ran for my room and started shoving clothes in my rucksack. As i was about to leave I saw Caelan's old jacket. He'd never liked the cold so the jacket was several inches thick and very warm. I grabbed it and ran into the lounge room. The TV was still on, mum mustn't have turned it off. The headline of the news read: 'Supernatural occurrence in local school' with a helicopter pan of the school.  
"Police! Open up!"  
I looked away from the TV and ran to the back room, pulling at the door in a bid to escapeescapeescape now. The energy came again, this time smaller and my keys flew into my hand from across the room. 

My house backed onto one of the biggest forests in the country, and i ran and ran and ran through them until i couldn't run anymore. By that time it was about 4 and the sun had set. I leaned against a tree and resolved to sit here for just a few minutes. Just until I felt more alert. Just until I legs didn't hurt as much. Just until-

It was the men that woke me, moving around the forest. I leapt up and ran as fast as i could. The glow of flashlights were everywhere, and I checked behind myself to make sure there was no one follo-.  
The man I had evidently run into was pointing a gun at my face and yelling. I looked around from my sprawled position on the ground as more and more men with guns circled me, pointing their deadly automatic weapons on me as if with one wrong move I'd blow us all to hell. Fear filled me, was this how Caelan had felt before he died? Watching his unit getting systematically shot before him until he, the Lieutenant, was the only one left? The thought of Caelan turned my fear into rage and i felt the energy rise up within me more powerful than before. It rushed through my body and expanded out with such force that the men, the trees, the wildlife, the grass, everything was pushed over or pushed back. My last thought was that the men had been right to point their guns at me lest i explode.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is awesome, kudos are awesome.  
> Everything is awesome.


End file.
